


Not Your Regular Party Guest

by jacquelee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Secret Service Agent Ava Sharpe is very suspicious of that small blonde woman who tells her some story about the president getting killed in twenty minutes. Especially when she says that she is a time traveler. But something about this woman makes Ava want to believe that she is indeed one of the good guys.





	Not Your Regular Party Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fifty words for murder (and i'm every one of them)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440111) by [lucylikestowrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucylikestowrite/pseuds/lucylikestowrite). 



> Written for a challenge in [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com) on Livejournal, where the goal was to take the first sentence of your favorite fic and write a new fic for it. I couldn't decide between this one and one by plinys so I did both (you can check the other one out too) and for this one ("50 words for murder and I'm every one of them" by lucylikestowrite), I didn't just take the first sentence, I actually took the whole fic and rewrote it.
> 
> The funny thing was that I knew lucylikestowrite was one of my favorite writers, but going through her works I found so many fics I had read a long time ago and loved so much and didn't even know the author was her. So anyway, this fic is one of them, I love it a lot and I always wondered about Ava's POV in this situation, so I wrote it, with permission of course.

Someone had killed the President. Or would kill the president. Or would have killed the president? As much as Ava was reeling from everything the woman who called herself Sara Lance had just told her, her brain still apparently found time to dwell on the question of proper grammar when dealing with time travel. 

Time travel! Part of her still couldn't believe that she actually entertained the notion that this could be true. But another, bigger part of her really wanted it to be. Looking at the woman at her side, walking with determination, no sign of her damaged ankle bothering her anymore, she recalled the events of the last, what was it, ten minutes. Had it really only been that short a time? 

It felt like much longer ago that suddenly, in the middle of a perfectly normal party at the White House, this woman had fallen into her arms. Literally. Looking back, she should have been suspicious about it, surely it had been a too well aimed fall to just be a coincidence. But then again, she had dealt with a lot of clumsy attendants at these parties and it was clear that the woman was actually hurt. 

Which, when she thought about it, was quite some level of dedication to her mission. Whatever that mission was. As much as Ava wanted to believe that she was telling the truth, seeing that she was Sara Lance, the legendary White Canary (if that part of her story was true at least and Ava was inclined to think it was, for some reason she didn't particularly want to analyze at the moment), her idol as a child (she might have had a few posters on her walls, renderings from poorly filmed videos by bystanders), she couldn't help but keep some of the suspicion. 

That was why, when they reached the wall where the entrance to the secret bunker was located, Ava asked Sara to turn around. She was not about to give the secret code to anyone, no matter who they might be. Typing in the code, she looked at Sara out of the corner of her eye and smiled a little when she saw her arm flinch as if she was itching to turn around, but decided against it.

Well, that was something that spoke in her favor at least, even when Ava was still more than a little irritated about the way she had approached this mission. Had she truly thought that flirting would get her an invitation to the top secret bunker where the president was apparently going to be assassinated by someone from the future in the next few minutes? How would that have even worked? How had she even known that Ava was a lesbian? It wasn't like she was in the closet, but she also didn't particularly advertise her sexual orientation, especially not at work.

She debated internally whether to ask Sara but decided against it. They were now entering the bunker and both of them were scanning the large and quite populated room, Ava still a little disgruntled that Sara hadn't told her the name of the person the assassin was impersonating. But clearly, she had her reasons, whatever those were exactly. To be quite honest, Ava still thought all of this sounded like something out of a science fiction movie.

But she was ready to do her job, whatever that entailed. Standing by the president, ready to protect her from anything, even Sara herself if it turned out that she had lied after all, Ava observed Sara's every move. She was determined, graceful. Even never taking her eyes off her, Ava nearly missed the moment in which she confronted the assassin and dragged him behind a large computer monitor, because it all happened so fast, her movements never seeming out of place, not in any way betraying the danger the president and everyone else here was in.

Funny, how different this woman was from the one that had seemed so helpless, so fragile. Ava had helped her because it was her job, but also out of genuine concern for a woman who seemed much younger than herself. She had been quite shocked when she had realized that her smiles and words had not been out of genuine interest, something that already had been shocking in itself, seeing that she was at work, but had all been a ruse to get into the bunker.

But whether or not it had all just been a means to an end, seeing her in action, seeing the technology on the dead man's face, the face of her immediate superior which had come as a shock to Ava, but Sara assured her that this was not the real David Smith, erased the last doubts Ava had about her telling the truth. And now she was glad that she helped her. 

After all, now she was quite certain that this was the White Canary. The superhero who had been the first to not wear a mask, the superhero who had inspired herself to pursue a career protecting others. Without her, Ava might not have been here today at all. She wondered if she would get a chance to tell her that, but from the way she was all business about taking the body out of the bunker quickly, something Ava didn't have a clue how to do, it didn't seem likely. 

Whatever the plan was, and whatever would happen, she was glad that she had been the one Sara had gone to for help. She wouldn't have wanted to miss a chance to meet Sara Lance for the world.

"So now we just need to get this body out of the bunker, dispose of it, find the actual David Smith, put him somewhere safe and get out of the White House before anyone realizes that me and my team aren't really supposed to be here."

Despite the situation, Ava couldn't help the little twitch of her lips.

"Piece of cake." 

Sara grinned widely at her.

"Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going to write more, because I really did want to face the challenge of writing about how they got the body out of there without anyone noticing, but I ran out of steam, so I hope you'll enjoy this even if it cuts the original fic short. Thanks to lucylikestowrite for letting me play in her sandbox, it was a lot of fun. :D


End file.
